I Swear
by Archer800
Summary: Rapunzel's spirit and trust is broken by an accident after a walk in the kingdom. Eugene hopes he can find the right words to convince her that 'Mother' was wrong.


This story is based off of a song that I heard on the radio. My mom knows it and it's really sweet. If you've heard of it, great, if not listen to it. It's a beautiful , enjoy! Read and Review!

It had been two years ago Eugene died in a tower. It had only seemed like yesterday he had taken the blond, long haired girl to see the floating lanterns. Time had passed so quickly and Eugene loved every moment of it.

He still took her to see floating lanterns. During a special event, Rapunzel's parents would gladly repeat the long tradition, much to Rapunzel's excitement. Some days Rapunzel and himself would celebrate with her parents. Others they would have a special date and go out into a boat to set off their own lanterns, as a million others floated around them.

Eugene made sure he kissed her every time, careful not to be distracted.

They had grown significantly closer, if it were much more possible. Eugene had been her first friend and the first one to show her real love. He had been the one to die for her. He was her confidant, her protector and above all, her best friend.

These thoughts constantly were tossed in his head when he was alone.

Just as he was now. He was leaning on the railing of his balcony outside his room. It was early morning, the sun slowly rising and birds singing softly.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled, closing his eyes as a breeze tugged at his hair. It definitely was peaceful now, living free from thievery and deception. There was no trace of the Flynn Rider (except maybe the wit and sarcasm) once so infamous.

He jumped as small arms wrapped around his midsection. He twisted so he was face to face with his Rapunzel. She beamed up at him. He grinned back, forgetting she was a early bird. "Good morning." she murmured against his chest as she hugged him. He returned the gesture, tucking his head into the crook of her neck, her short hair tickling his cheek.

"Good morning, princess."

She leaned back. "Mama just told me that we are all taking a trip to the village today."

She absolutely refused to call her mom 'Mother'. It brought back too many painful memories that made her cry. Her relationship with her parents was awkward at first but now their bond was strong as ever.

Eugene grasped her hands. "Oh really? What if I refuse?" he mused, looking down at Rapunzel. She adopted a mock-stern face. She shrugged. "Well…then, I guess I'll have to do this."

She lunged forward and tickled his sides. He jerked backwards, bursting into laughter. He tried to grab her but she jumped out of his reach and bolted out of his room. He pursued her through the hallways, him laughing and her squealing. He was gaining on her and they burst through the doors of the dining hall. They both stopped abruptly at the faces of King Luke and Queen Rose.

They both were fixed on the amusing sight of a full grown man and a princess running about the castle. What could he say? Rapunzel brought out the child in him.

Breakfast had been waiting on the table and after the royals got over their initial shock they invited them to the table. Rapunzel sat in her normal position across from her mother and next to her father. Eugene sat beside Rapunzel. Her mother started with what they would be doing while among the people: going to the library, buying new paints for Rapunzel, eating lunch, and visiting the orphanage.

They went over the rules and what they (as in Eugene) weren't allowed to do.

"Eugene no putting earthworms down someone's dress. Again."

"It'd be for the best if you didn't test each paint color, dear. It was a disaster last time. "

Eugene answered with the usual, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." You'd think he was a three year old! Even if he did do those things (and more), it didn't mean he would do it again,unless it was really funny, of course, then he would do it again, but still!

Pascal joined them, perching on the Queen's shoulder. Rose took a keen interest in the little frog (whatever) and sprouted a royal reptile bond.

It wasn't long before they were setting out. Maximus had been unable to join them at the sudden rise of crimes in the village, one case even including a murder. The evildoers hadn't been caught yet and that put Eugene on guard.

All caution was forgotten as Rapunzel swept him around the kingdom, her parents not far behind. She set off a cheery and happy mood wherever she went.

First was the library. The King and Queen went somewhere towards the back of the shop. Rapunzel pulled Eugene in front of the window again. She carried a bunch of books off the shelves and laid them out. She sat close, leaning into his shoulder as they explored maps and fairy tales and recipe books.

Next was the paints. Eugene had promised not to open any paints. He stood directly over Rapunzel as she observed every color. She picked interesting colors such as 'sunset orange' or 'ocean blue' or 'obsidian black'. He even helped pick a few; 'grass green', 'alabaster white' and 'butterfly purple'. As each color was picked out, Pascal would turn a brief sample of the color, allowing Rapunzel to examine it without Eugene having to 'test' it on everything.

He noticed with a chuckle, the multicolor stains still on the stone floor. He remembered how long it took to get the stains out of the clothes. The shopkeepers must've given up on the floor.

Next was lunch. They each were bought a slice of cheese, half a loaf of bread, and an apple. They rested at an old table out of the sun. Eugene was biting into his apple when he noticed something peculiar. On the roof of a shop, the Bakery to be exact, stood the figure of a person. Eugene paused, swallowing and squinted. The person was holding something, something that he couldn't quite make out…

Too late. He recognized what it was just as the arrow pierced the apple Rapunzel was biting into. She screamed in shock and dropped the apple. Another arrow zipped by her cheek and she flinched backwards.

Eugene acted quickly. He grabbed Rapunzel and pushed her against the nearest wall. He stood in front of her, shielding her with his body. Eugene glanced over his shoulder. The king and queen had noticed the danger as well and were behind a flower cart.

Rapunzel gripped his vest and hid her face in it. He could feel the hot tears soaking his front. Another arrow was shot but missed and hit the wall just above their heads. He peeked over his shoulder. The figure was gone. Rapunzel didn't let go.

They didn't finish their visit. The king and queen had gotten the guards to bring a carriage, which was pulled by Maximus, as they didn't want to risk walking. Rapunzel stayed silent all the way home, looking down at her feet. She wouldn't respond to her parents and wouldn't look at Eugene.

That worried him.

When they returned, Rapunzel went to her room and didn't come out for a long time. Both her parents and himself knew to give her time. But as dinner rolled around and passed, her parents went in to talk to her. Eugene sat down the hallway in his own room.

He waited and waited and waited. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Rapunzel's parents exited her bedroom. Eugene stood and met them halfway.

"We tried our best to console her. She is really upset." the king rumbled. The queen nodded. "She really needs your company right now." she murmured.

Eugene nodded and strode down the hallway. He rapped softly on her door and when he heard no answer, he entered. She wasn't on her bed. He walked around the corner of the bed post. There, with her knees pulled up to her chin, sat a crying Rapunzel.

His heart broke into pieces to see her like this. He kneeled down next to her. "Hey." That's all he had to say. She leapt at him, wrapping her strong, little arms around him. He held her in his strong arms and rocked her.

Her face was buried into his neck, her body in his lap. Her tears were warm and wet against his skin. He leaned back against the bed, hushing her softly. They sat this way for some time before Rapunzel sat up.

"Why?" That was all she asked.

Eugene sighed. "People are like that Rapunzel. They do things that are cruel and it seems for no apparent reason."

Rapunzel looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but the green shined brightly as ever, just as beautiful as before.

"I thought the world was a good place. I thought…I thought Mother was supposed to be wrong." she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

One tear fell and Eugene wiped it away.

"It is. It is a good place. But not everyone is good. See, there are good people but there are bad people too. You can't let the bad stuff cloud your judgement Rapunzel. And there will always be those to protect you from the bad things in life." Eugene explained gently.

Rapunzel sniffed. "Will you?" she whispered so softly he had strain to catch it. He chuckled softly when he heard it. "Rapunzel, of all the people to count on, it will be me. I've gone through death to save you; I'm not afraid of it and I would die for you again in a heartbeat."

I swear

By the moon and stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear

Rapunzel leaned her head against him once more. She said softly, "Promise?"

Like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

I swear

Eugene held her closely to him and kissed the top of her head, her brunette hair tickling his face.

"I swear."

Three days later, Eugene was going to buy a new palette for Rapunzel. She'd accidentally left her last one outside recently and it rained. The water made the wood rot and ruined it.

And since Rapunzel had seemed a little off since the "attempt" per say, Eugene was going out as a surprise. He rode Maximus, down through the castle gates and to the art shop.

He entered the shop, a bell at the top ringing to signal his approach. He searched high and low until he found the perfect palette. He then left after purchasing it. Maximus waited for him outside. Eugene pulled himself up onto the saddle and coaxed the white horse into a steady walk. He wasn't in a hurry and it was a nice day.

The sun was shining down, a slight breeze tugging at Eugene's hair, the birds singing. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the day. Rapunzel would love this. Maybe when he got home, they could go outside and Rapunzel would paint and Eugene would admire.

A dull thud against his shoulder made him open his eyes. He glanced around, but no one was close enough or high enough to have pushed him. He could've sworn something hit him. And why was the street moving sideways? Eugene found himself sliding off of Maximus and he hit the hard stone path.

Eugene hissed in pain. He glanced at the shoulder that he thought was shoved. With a groan he realized that nobody shot him. A red feathered arrow protruded from his right shoulder. That's when the pain came.

It was raw, painful, agonizing pain. His ears pounded and he could hear his own heart beat, pumping blood that would start to rush out of the wound.

Eugene briefly heard Maximus whinny. He heard the clanking of armor. He heard voices and saw worried faces of soldiers above him. He was lifted and was taken on his way back to the castle.

It wasn't long before he was entering the castle. He'd blacked out briefly on the trip and reawakened as they neared the castle doors.

Nurses and maids met them at the door and they transferred him into a

stretcher. He was rushed through the hallways, onto the familiar path to the medical room. When they reached it, he was set on a hard, cold table. Fingers prodded and poked and I his opinion everything was too bright. He just wanted to close his eyes for awhile…

A worried, distant voice snapped him back. It was sad, worry, and concern all wrapped up into a small voice. It was a sweet sound to his ears. A deep voice followed, along with a soft mature voice.

And then she was there. Right above him. She was bright, but Eugene didn't care. He could look at her all day. Her eyes were brimming with tears. As one fell, Eugene reached up with his uninjured arm and wiped the tear away. She held his hand there, resting on her cheek.

The nurse asked him to swallow something. He did, however it was very bitter. And then he was sleepy. His eyes dropped and sagged, until the last thing he saw was Rapunzel's beautiful green eyes, before elapsing into a deep sleep.

Eugene opened his eyes. He wasn't on the table anymore. He was on his own bed, back in his own familiar room. A blanket was pulled up mid chest. He flexed his arm and was met by a dull ache in his shoulder. He was only in his undershirt, his vest long removed. How did he get himself mixed into this? He knew why. To make Rapunzel happy. It was worth it.

He sighed and was about to close his eyes. That's when he realized he could feel a presence next to him. Something warm, pressed into his left side. Something that was snuffling. Something surprisingly comforting.

Eugene rolled onto his left side, facing the person next to him. She looked so beautiful in the candlelight. Flickering shadows danced on her tousled short brown locks. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tear tracks visible down her pink cheeks. He carefully wrapped his arms around her petite form and pulled her close to him.

She opened her eyes. With a small smile, she returned the gesture, hiding her face in his shirt. She held her hand on his heart, as if making sure he was really there, that it wasn't all just a dream.

"They caught them." Her voice was just a whisper against his chest. "They can't hurt us anymore."

He didn't reply, just held his face to her hair, breathing in deeply. Rapunzel suddenly jumped away, off the bed. She kept her back to him, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs.

Eugene swung his legs out of bed. "Rapunzel…"

She turned back to him. "I'm scared Eugene. I just can't… I don't understand. Everything I've been told by…it's all coming back, all coming true. I didn't want to believe her, but I don't know anymore…Eugene…"

It was true. She was so confused. When Eugene came back two years, came back when she thought he'd abandoned her, she was positive the world was good. Only Mother was bad. Only she was selfish and greedy and callous.

But after these accidents and murder attempts, from people within her home, her kingdom, she didn't know what to believe anymore. What if she couldn't trust Eugene? What if she had been wrong to believe the world was good?

"Eugene…Can I…can I trust you?" Her voice was weak, full of fear and uncertainty. Eugene's faze softened from his place at the bed.

I see the questions in your eyes

I know what's weighing on your mind

But you can be sure I know my part

Eugene stood in front of her and she shied away. She saw pain flash in his eyes. Her heart broke at how she was hurting him. She glanced up into his brown eyes. Love, like nothing else in the world, shined like the brightest star in the sky. He reached out and she didn't move away. He wiped away the tears on her face and held his hand there. "You can trust me Rapunzel. I'll always be your protector and I'm not afraid, as I've said before, to die for you again."

He met her eyes and she couldn't keep away any longer.

She thrust herself into his arms. His arms wrapped around her, one hand stroking her hair, the other resting in the small of her back. Oh, she loved this man so much. How could she have doubted him? He would never betray her.

'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years

You'll only cry those happy tears

And though I'll make mistakes

I'll never break your heart

"Rapunzel, listen. Bad things happen. It's part of life. But good things are always there." His voice rumbled into her neck. She pressed her head to his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Count your blessings, instead of worrying of what might or might not happen. Bad or good, life will go on. And you and I will make it through whatever Fate has to throw at us." he reassured her. She looked up at him. "Do you promise?" she murmured, snuffling as Eugene caressed her cheek.

I Swear

By the moon and the stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear

Her kissed her gently on the lips. She leaned into him and they broke apart. He rested his forehead against hers. He knew promise was a big word. A big step. It was part of trust. But for Rapunzel, he'd do anything. "I Swear."

They fell asleep on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. The King and the Queen checked in, but did not wake the two. They slept on peacefully through the night, both having the best sleep they've had in years. Eugene held his love tightly, protecting her from all things around. After all, he did swear.

Rapunzel felt safe and protected in his arms. She knew she didn't need to be afraid. After all, he swore.

Like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

I swear

I Swear


End file.
